Mysterious Love
by Rain Tsukino
Summary: Well, my first one in this section. I've looked around and thought this was a good idea. Moqui and usagi have to find who's after them and murdered Innaho.
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious Love  
~Don't own Sailor Moon or Master of Mosquiton. I only own a penny and a broken computer floppy. This takes place in the 1920's. And for anyone who hasn't seen Mosquiton,there are few that have, it's funny as hell.~  
  
Usagi walked alone down the streets of Hong Kong. Her long blonde tresses swayed lightly as she walked and her crystal blue eyes were refelctiong the light of the street lamps.  
  
"INNAHO!!!" A male voice shouted.  
  
Usagi ran towards the voice, feeling she maybe able to help. She came across a group of four people, two lil kids,a teenager, and a man.  
  
The little girl was dressed in a white and blue kimonoish looking dress, her greenish hair pulled into odangos with streamers that reached her chin wrapped in lavender cloth. She looked to be from China.  
  
The other little kid, was a boy. His skin was very tan and upon his forehead was a red dot. He wore tan pants and a green tank top. His hair was a dark brown, almost black and short.  
  
The man wore a black cape, it was red on the inside. His tight lavender shirt showing underneath along with a gold cross and tight black pants. Upon his head, were black sunglasses. His lavender hair went to the middle of his back.  
  
The teenage girl had red hair. Her attire was a blue chinese styled cocktail dress, but blood was all over her. The gold cross earing she had on her left ear glowed lightly.  
  
Usagi ran over to the group.  
  
The man was holding the teenage girl in his arms, tears were streaming down his cheeks.   
  
The two kids stood by him with expressionless faces.   
  
"Innaho..." the man murmured.  
  
Innaho, or the teenaged girl, was dead. Her eyes closed with pain and her hand was still clasped in the man's.  
  
"Master. We have to go. Before the authorities show up." The little boy stated.  
  
Usagi looked at the man with confsion and worry.  
  
"What happened sir?" Usagi asked.  
  
The man must have realized she was there and backed away.  
  
"Men....shot her....Innaho..."He mumbled.  
  
The sirens wailed and The little boy grabbed Usagi's hand.  
  
"We're not safe here!" He growled.  
  
"Master! We have to go!" The little girl pleaded.  
  
"Yuki...leave me...." 'Master' stated.  
  
"But Master!" the little boy exclaimed.  
  
Usagi went over to the man and helped him up .  
  
"Come on sir...I don't want you to get in trouble." Usagi stated.  
  
The man let her take him where she was going. The little boy and Yuki following close behind. Yuki, telling Usagi to turn every few streets.  
  
~  
  
What do ya think? Worth continuing? If not then oh well... P.S. I send love to Usa-chan, D-chan, Nyx, and Angel-chan. You guys inspire me even if you don't know it. 


	2. New Information

Mysterious Love  
~Don't own Sailor Moon or Master of Mosquiton. I only own a penny and a broken computer floppy. This takes place in the 1920's. And for anyone who hasn't seen Mosquiton,there are few that have, it's funny as hell.~  
  
The group now sat in a living room above a clock shop called TIME. The man sat hunched over with his head in his hands. The two children looked as though they were trying to comfort and protect him. Usagi sat in a chair facing the window. It was storming outside; thunder and lightning.  
  
"Master?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Yes, Houno?" The man replied.  
  
The man looked so sad. As though everything was lost. Usagi was sitting next to him, trying to comfort him, though for what reasons she did not know.  
  
"Miss? Why did you come with us?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I...I didn't want to leave him to be interrogated by the police. I also could see he was not responsible for her death." Usagi commented.  
  
"That doesn't answer the question!" Houno snapped.  
  
"Houno...stop...she wants to help." The man stated.  
  
Houno growled and left, muttering about it being too cold.  
  
"Sir? May I please know your name?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Mosquiton. And I would like to know your name?" Yuki stated for her master.  
  
"Usagi, Hitomabore." Usagi stated.  
  
"Hitomabore!" Mosquiton exclaimed and grabbed Usagi.  
  
"Were you Innaho's little sister?" Mosquiton demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I was adopted. My parents told me that my real last name was Hitomabore." Usagi explained.  
  
"Why is it something's always wrong with the new generation of Hitomabore's?" Houno commented.  
  
Usagi glared at Houno.  
  
"I may not know of my family's heritage or what they do, but all the same, it's still rude to insult them." Usagi scolded.  
  
Mosquiton laughed, despite the saddness he felt.(Sometimes it can't be helped to laugh when you're sad.)   
  
Houno and Yuki looked at their Master and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Usagi asked.  
  
"You're just like Innaho. She was always a hot-head, but she scolded Houno and Yuki all the time." Mosquiton answered.  
  
Usagi looked very confused.  
  
"Does that mean we can call her Mama Usa?" Yuki asked.  
  
"I'm not your mother! Why ever would you call me something like that?!" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Mama Usa! Mama Usa!" Houno teased.  
  
"Stop it! Houno!" Usagi ordered.  
  
~Oh yeah....this took me a while....only because I got sucked into watching a hell of a lot of Weiss Kreuz and Kenshin DVD's. @.@ I've got finals coming in about....O.O I have one tomorrow!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways...they're supposed to be Thursday and Friday, but my Spanish teacher can be a bitch. Oh well....Hope ya liked it so far. I've only seen the first two episodes of Mosquiton so it may not have all the right facts in it. Could someone please give me a summmary of what happens? You get a prize if you do! And also I want some reviews. I was so happy when I got my first two that weren't from friends at school! Oh yeah, I have a question for you guys, if you answer it and get it right you get a prize too....I love contests! Nyx don't bug me at school for the answer!  
  
Question:What was Mosquiton's vampiric name ? (Hint: Not Mosquiton!) 


	3. Decisions

Mysterious Love  
~Don't own Sailor Moon or Master of Mosquiton. I only own a penny and a broken computer floppy. This takes place in the 1920's. And for anyone who hasn't seen Mosquiton,there are few that have, it's funny as hell.Oh yes! The contest!~  
  
Ran(Aya):The answer, though unsure if it is right, was Ihm. I looked around and there was also Alucard. So Inada-hime, you are officially the winner.   
  
¬.¬ Think you could be a lil more enthusiastic Ran? E-mail me to know what your prize is. On to the doom!   
  
Gir:*singing doom song*  
  
Usagi looked at Mosquiton.  
  
"So you're saying that Innaho and I were sisters?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mosquiton sighed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. You guys look nothing alike. Then again, Innaho's mother may have had an affair." Mosquiton thought aloud.  
  
  
"So I guess we're going back to Transylvania(sp?)?" Houno asked.  
  
"Now hold on a minute!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
All eyes were on her and she blushed immeadiately.  
  
"I just think it's a little weird to assume that I'm Miss. Innaho's little sister and just head off to another country! I would rather try to help you find her murderer because I know that's what you want to do right after we would be going to Transylvania." Usagi stated.  
  
Mosquiton smiled at Usagi and nodded.  
  
"Usagi, you are very much like Innaho in her stubborness and spirit." Mosquiton stated.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit more and looked down.  
  
"Usagi, we will also be returning to Transylvania to get clues as to why anyone would want to kill Innaho, a harmless, though treasure hunting witch." Mosquiton explained.  
  
Yuki and Houno nodded and smiled. They'd been longing to see the castle of the Hitomabore clan again and now was their chance to go, plus annoy the crap out of Usagi along the way.  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Well then I guess I have no choice but to go with you."Usagi commented,"I will get the arrangements for our flight to Transylvania."  
  
Mosquiton smiled, feeling as though Innaho was telling him to be happy.  
  
"I thank you Usagi. You may stay here for the night and I will escort you tomorrow to get the papers." Mosquiton stated.  
  
~OKAY!!!! I'm really sorry this took so long! I've been sick and now I've got a friends problem that I have to play peacemaker for. Anyways, next chapter is going to move a bit faster and probably more action. Please go read Nyx or D-chan's fics. okay, gtg work on something else, plus take down my Immortal series, too hard to write in that. LUV YAS~  
  
Gir:*still singing doom song* 


	4. Official

I am feeling so loved right now...only Nyx reviewed and I get disappointed when she's the only new one. I'm oficially saying you guys should R/R. I'm not updating anything until I get something. If the fic is boring, TELL ME!!!! I'm not going to be offended!!!  
  
~Officially depressed and lonely  
Rain 


	5. Airport

Mysterious Love  
~Don't own Sailor Moon or Master of Mosquiton. I only own a penny and a broken computer floppy. This takes place in the 1920's. And for anyone who hasn't seen Mosquiton,there are few that have, it's funny as hell.  
  
~Jeeze I am being lazy. Anyways...I may not post consistantly or for about a month. I'm going to be moving sometime in the future and if every thing gets screwed up with school next year I'm going to disappear. That's not a plea for help or a joke. I would like to get at least one review a chapter, but that's not going to happen since this fic is really boring right now.~  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning early so she could get everything planned out.   
Mosquiton went with her to make sure that she would be okay. They went to the travel office to go get tickets to a plane.   
  
Usagi leaned on Mosquiton as they waited in line, feeling very tired at the moment.  
  
"Alucard, why'd you trade in the red head for this little blondie?" A very lust full voice stated.  
  
Mosquiton looked over his shoulder at the raven haired woman who was once his wife. (I've only seen the first 2 episodes of the OVA) "Camille." Mosquiton stated.  
  
Usagi glared at the woman.  
  
"Don't call me blondie! I have a name! It's Usagi." Usagi growled.  
  
Mosquiton tried to hide the smile that came to his face but couldn't. Usagi looked too cute when she got angry and it reminded him a lot of how cute Innaho looked when she was angry.  
  
'Innaho...' Mosquiton thought. 'My beloved Innaho, if only we could have been together longer...I hope you rest in peace my lovely Master.'  
  
Camille smiled at Usagi, but it was far from warm. It was a smile that meant danger.  
  
"I'm Camille. Mosquiton's wife. Why don't you go play somewhere and leave us to talk." She stated.  
  
"I'm not a child Camille. I'm pleased to meet you." Usagi informed the older woman.  
  
Screams were heard as an explosion went off. Mosquiton shielded Usagi from the blast and held her protectively. Camille ran, knowing that she had to make it look as though she was mortal. (I have no clue about Camille… -.-;;; She's a character I need to associate myself with)  
  
"Where is the Pure One?!" A voice demanded.  
  
Mosquiton winced. He knew the voice. Usagi was clinging to him in fear. He pulled her back just a bit and looked into her eyes.   
  
"Usagi. I need you to run. Please. Call the shop and get Houno and Yuki here." Mosquiton instructed.  
  
Usagi nodded shakily, not trusting her voice at the moment. She pulled from his arms and ran to the nearest phone. Her fingers dialed quickly, feeling a panic rise up in her.   
  
"Hello." Yuki's voice answered.  
  
"Yuki. Mosquiton needs you and Houno. Hurry!" She shouted.  
  
"We'll be there." Yuki answered. Her voice sounding urgent.  
  
Usagi hung up the phone and screamed as her eyes were met with a pair of golden eyes.  
So what's the deal with me? Oh well…I've had a health problem and such. I've also been kinda pissed about something or other. Did I commit suicide? Obviously not. *sniffs* Thanks Ryo! You IMed me and said I was doing a good job! THANK YOU!!!!! I'm going to draw some type of picture for you! I finally got action and such in. I hope my version of Camille wasn't too bad. If so go ahead and let me know. I take flames with great pride.  
Arigotou ne,  
(Ame)Rain Mihoshi Usagi Tsukino Ness 


	6. Fate

~Don't own Sailor Moon or Master of Mosquiton. I only own a penny and a broken computer floppy. This takes place in the 1920's. And for anyone who hasn't seen Mosquiton,there are few that have, it's funny as hell.  
  
Usagi sat on the floor of her new "home." Her thoughts were of how it had happened.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
Usagi was staring into a pair of golden eyes. The man picked her up by the collar of her dress. He smirked and Usagi could see fangs.  
  
"So I've found a little rabbit." The man stated.  
  
"Usagi!" Mosquiton cried.  
  
The man looked over at Mosquiton and Usagi could see that the man had black hair.   
  
"Hello Mosquiton. I see you've been looking after another of the Hitomabore clan." He stated.  
  
"Erick, let her go. She has nothing to do with your business." Mosquiton growled.   
  
Houno and Yuki ran up to Mosquiton and gasped when they saw Erick holding Usagi.  
  
"Master. What should we do?" Yuki asked.  
  
Mosquiton growled and charged at Erick. Erick let go of Usagi and Houno caught her.   
  
Mosquiton was fighting with Erick, rage built up inside him. Mosquiton had figured Erick knew who or was the one who killed Innaho. Mosquiton's fangs were bared in warning.   
  
Usagi watched with pure horror as the two immortal being fought. Houno and Yuki were standing in front of her, but she could still see.   
  
Houno and Yuki jumped into the battle. Transforming into their adult forms before Usagi. They threw fire balls and ice blasts at Erick, but he overpowered them, as well as Mosquiton.  
  
"STOP!" Usagi cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Erick smiled as he turned to her.  
  
"I'll go with you! Just don't hurt them!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
And so here Usagi was. She had a bit of her own blood on her. Erick had tasted her for his own pleasures.  
  
Usagi stared out the barred window at the stars in the sky. The room was made for a princess, but it was her prison.   
  
Usagi started to pray, for Mosquiton, for Houno, for Yuki, and for anyone else whom she'd troubled.   
  
She looked over as Erick walked in with a smirk.  
  
~Sorry, but I'm going to start another chapter of this. To tell the truth I had major writer's block until I was all moved in and then I had to wait a week before I got a phone number. DAMN VERIZON!!! Oh well, Please leave a review. Arigatou ne.~ 


End file.
